Snowed in Series!
by TheAtomicRebel
Summary: Every snowed in in one Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Snowed in… A SAO FAN-FICTION

Kirito stared out his classroom window watching the snow fall down it seemed like every second was weeks waiting for school to be over. He took notes on what his teacher was speaking about but he wasn't thinking about the notes he was thinking about asuna…

Asuna was thinking about Kirito. She took notes too but every few paragraphs she would write Kirito Kun,

Kirito was really excited because for the week they were both staying at his house because Asuna's mom had to go overseas. Asuna was Ecstatic as well!

Once class was done they both met by their lockers. Asuna flashed a smile at Kirito. Kirito smiled back and held her hand entangling their fingers. When they arrived at Kirito's house. And sat on the couch. Asuna pecked kirito on the lips, And embraced Kirito.

Kirito kissed back. Kirito put his hands on her waist.

The wind howled as they Kissed and then the whole house went dark.

"Huh?," Kirito asked,

"Did your house lose power?" Asuna asked,

Kirito walked to the window to find at least a foot of snow!

"That explains it…" Kirito says

Kirito walks over to the door and tries to open it but...

"It's frozen shut!" He exclaims,

"Oh no!" Asuna says,

Kirito thinks "Well if there is one good thing about this I get to be alone with Asuna..."

Asuna Thinks "Well I get alone time with Kirito,"

Asuna starts to shiver… "I-I'm really cold…" she says seductively.

She clings to Kirito.

"WHOA You must be cold!" Kirito says "Your skin is fridged!"

"You're so warm…" Asuna says as she hums kirito's favorite tune.

Kirito smiles and runs his hands through her hair.

"I can hear your heart beating…" Asuna says with her head on his chest.

Kirito's heart is racing. He loves Asuna and when she gets this close his heart skips a beat and start beating faster…

"Asuna…" Kirito says gazing longingly into her eyes…

"Yes Kirito Kun?" Asuna says

"You are everything to me" Kirito says.

They both exchanged nervous smiles and asuna Leans in and kisses Kirito.

Kirito kisses back deepening the kiss.

Suddenly Kirito felt warm again. As he whispers in Asuna's ear… "I hope this never ends…"

After fifteen minutes Asuna eyes grow heavy…

Kirito yawns, "I think i'll hit the hay…" He says sleepily,

"Yeah me too" Asuna says as well,

"Kirito walks upstairs and into his bed as Asuna follows They both change into their nightwear and Asuna and Kirito fall asleep.

Kirito woke up to see that Asuna was right next to him sleeping like a baby… Kirito smiles at the sight…

"Asuna always looks so cute when shes asleep," Kirito says.

Kirito taps Asuna's cheek.

Asuna slowly opens her eyes and smiles when she see Kirito.

"Hey Asuna"

"Hello Kirito"

Asuna gets up and stretches… The power was still out…

"So what do you wanna do?" Asuna asks Kirito,

Kirito shrugs "I don't care as long as I do it with you,"

Asuna blushes and says "I love you Kirito kun"

"I love you too Asuna" Kirito says

The two walk downstairs hand in hand… Smiling nervously. Asuna brings out the sandwiches she packed in a cooler. Kirito loved these sandwiches! Kirito Smiles and takes a sandwich.

"Thank you Asuna!" Kirito says happily with a mouthful of food. Asuna smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

After Kirito finishes his sandwich he puts his arm around Asuna. And they watch the snow fall…

Kirito was scared... How long would they be stuck here though... Even though with Asuna this was bliss... But how long will they last?

Asuna could stay like this forever... She couldn't live without Kirito... No matter how cold... No matter what happens... She will love Kirito.

They both gaze longingly into each others eyes.

It was getting late... So Kirito carries Asuna up to bed...

Kirito lays down next to her...

(WARNING THIS PART IS A REFERENCE FROM SAO HOLLOW REALISATION)

"H-hey are you alright?" Asuna asks "you haven't said much all day... Whats wrong?"

"I-Im fine... Im sorry," Kirito repies "I just wonder how long we will be here..."

"Eventually we will run out of food..."Kirito says

"I know but..." Asuna says

"huh?" Kirito says

"I just need you..." Asuna says "Now hurry up and kiss me..."

Kirito kisses her soft and long.

"That was so nice... Now hold me close..." Asuna says dreamily

Kirito embraces her...

"You smell so nice... I can hear you heart racing he he" Asuna says

"Its beating for you..." Kirito says.

"Kirito... do you love me?" Asuna asks

"Asuna... Of course I do..." Kirito responds

"He he..."

"Asuna... I can't live without you..."

"Kirito... m-maybe we should..."

Asuna grabs Kirito. They passionitly kiss. Asuna takes Kiritos shirt and pants off and they lay down...

*CENCORNED*

"That was nice..." Asuna says  
"You were nice," Kirito says.  
"Asuna..."  
"Yes Kirito?"  
"I love you and I wanna be with you forever..." Kirito says  
"I-I do too..." Asuna says...

TO BE CONTINUED I bet your all going fuuuuuuuuuuu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Atomic here this is the sequel to Snowed in So now I know I haven't gotten to 10 favs yet but I don't care so screw it I make these storys for fun!**

 **Also Plz no h8**

 **One more thing NO REQUESTS TO DO KIRITO X SINON ASUNA X KLEIN I ONLY DO KIRITO X ASUNA!**

 **I DoN't OwN SwOrD aRt OnLiNe**

Kirito and Asuna are still stuck in kirito's house losing food each day as the snow rises to six feet getting colder by the second. Can Kirito and Asuna escape... Or do they even want to?

"Man what a night," Kirito says,  
Asuna was sleeping and talking in her sleep...  
"Kirito...Zzzzz...I want to be with... You... Forever... Zzzzz" Asuna said drooling a bit.  
This made Kirito blush...  
Asuna put her arm around Kirito..."So... Warm... he he," Asuna said in her sleep  
"Well I guess i'm not leaving, Then again why would I want to?" Kirito said,

Asuna cuddled up with him...  
Kirito's face turned dark red,  
"S-she's so close..." He said.  
Kirito smiles nervously and embraces Asuna.  
And before kirito knew it he was fast asleep...  
"Zzzzzzz" Kirito snored,  
A few hours later  
Kirito yawns and stretches his arms and when his eyes open...  
"Good morning sleepy!" Asuna greets him

"A-Asuna you startled me!" Kirito said surprised at his girlfriends greeting,  
"Oh sorry!" Asuna said blushing.

 _ **#3spoopy5me**_

Kirito looked at the clock, It was only 6 am.  
"Hey Asuna what are you doing up so early?" Kirito asked  
"Watching you sleep... it was funny you were talking in your sleep..." Asuna said,  
"What did I say?" Kirito asked  
"Something I'll never forget,"She responded "You said, Asuna... you are every thing to ...me..."  
"I uhhh I umm" Kirito said nervously  
Kirito blushes...  
"It's ok... I thought it was sweet..." Asuna says  
Asuna leans in and kisses Kirito.  
Kirito kisses back deepening the kiss.  
After a few minites Asuna pulls away.  
"Lets eat breakfast..." She said,  
"Ok," Kirito said.  
The couple walk hand in hand down the stairs.  
And pull out some egg sandwiches...  
"Say Ahhh" Asuna said  
Kirito opened his mouth, and Asuna fed him.  
"H-How is it?" Asuna said.  
"Any thing made by you is amazing!" Kirito said  
Asuna blushes

"Asuna do you wanna watch tv?" Kirito asked  
"Sure!" Asuna repied,  
The young couple hand in hand walked over to the couch, Asuna put her head in kirito's lap.

Kirito switched on the t but all he could find was static!

"Damned snow" Kirito said,  
"It's ok Kirito" Asuna said,  
Asuna hugs kirito tightly and pins him to the sofa...  
"GAH Asuna not so tight!" Kirito said,  
Asuna just hummed,  
Kirito strokes her hair,

"Kirito..."  
"Yes Asuna..."

Asuna Kisses Kirito,  
Kirito kisses back deepening the kiss.  
Asuna snuggled up to Kirito.  
Kirito embraced Asuna.  
"K-kirito I'll do any thing for you..." Asuna said,  
"A-Asuna... I can't live without you..." Kirito said,  
They both kissed again... for at least an hour...  
"I-I don't care how long were stuck in here. As long as im with you!" Kirito told her,  
She blushed and smiled,  
The time was now 10:00  
Kirito was fast asleep.  
Asuna was watching him sleep...  
"A-Asuna... don't tickle... me there...Heh heh Zzzz" Kirito said,  
"He's so cute when he talks in his sleep..." Asuna wisphers.  
"A-Asuna... I... Love... You... Zzzz" Kirito said  
"I love you too Kirito," She said as she snuggled up to him...

The next morning the house was colder than ever. The power was working but the heating ducts were frozen...  
Asuna and Kirito were huddled under a blanket shivering... But then asuna kisses kirito and says "No matter what I do i'll always be warmer with you..."

 **Did i hit you in the feels or what? I promise to make the 3quel soon!**

 **Also I got the idea because my house is fridged at night and I am a SAO manic**

 **So I wondered about what if Kirito and Asuna were snowed in if your just reading this and you've never watched Sword Art Online Go to netflix and binge watch it**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY guys** **Atomic here for my next story...  
Thanks for the support on the last one this story will be in 7 parts this is part 3  
Now let the story begin **

Kirito was fridged a asleep Asuna tightened her grip around him,  
"So... Warm..." Asuna said,  
Kirito felt his heart pound in his chest... He smiled and kissed Asuna on the forehead.  
"Kirito..." Asuna said waking up,  
"Hey sleepy," Kirito said,  
"I'm so c-cold," Asuna said,  
Kirito hugged Asuna her skin was fridged.  
"You must be c-cold," Kirito was cold too but Asuna was clinging to him with her head on his chest. When she was next to Kirito it warmed her heart...  
Kirito got her a blanket.  
"Thank you Kirito Kun," She said with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Any time Asuna..." Kirito said,  
They both looked each other in the eye for a while. Their love for each other growed in the process.  
Asuna smiled, so did Kirito.  
Asuna leaned in for a kiss...  
Kirito Kissed back...  
Asuna wisphers in Kirito's ear "Your so warm..."  
"You warm my heart..." Kirito responds,  
Asuna blushes and cuddles Kirito.  
"I love you Kirito..." she says with her heart pounding...  
Asuna Kisses Kirito,  
Kirito kisses back,  
And after a while Kirito falls asleep.  
Asuna looks at her Kirito and strokes his hair.  
"I am the luckiest girl in the world..." She said  
Dreams of Asuna began to invade his mind,  
He smiles at Asuna's touch...  
"A...asuna..." He says in his sleep...  
Ever since the Sword art online incedent Kirito had Anxiety and Parinoia that he would wake up and Asuna was gone...  
But when he was with Asuna he could finally relax...  
Before they she knew it Asuna was asleep too...  
They both dreamed about each other...  
In Kirito's dream he and asuna were having a picnic... His dreams are boring sometimes  
In Asuna's dream her and kirito were on standing on clouds dancing...

Kirito yawned and stretched... Asuna was at his side with her head on his shoulder...  
He smiled and stroked her hair... And kissed her cheek.  
When he heard a bang on the door  
He got up and ran to the door... and opened it There was still some snow but not much...  
It was Sugu

"Kirito! Are you ok?" she says leaping onto her brother,

"Sugu you know your suposed to call me Kazuto only Asuna can call me Kirito" Kirito said,  
"Oops" she said  
"It's ok," He said  
"Kirito kun whats with all the commotion?" Asuna asks  
"Sugu is here!" Kirito says with joy  
"Oh! Cool..." Asuna says...  
Asuna enjoyed being alone with kirito but now with Sugu...  
"Also guys your school is reopening tomorrow!" Sugu said,  
"Oh super..." Asuna said sadly,

'The end?'

No way


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its me! DA ATOMIC REBEL Now my last fan fic was too short. This is part two of Flames of their hearts  
Now I do not own SAO (sadly) or Kirito Asuna Sugu or any of the charecters in this story!**

 _Enjoy._

"Oh super..." Asuna said sadly after sugu had told them that tomorrow they would go back to school after being snowed in Alone with her Kirito...  
"Also Kazuto a letter came in the mail today!" Sugu said  
"Let me see..." Kirito said "Its from the school it says "Dear Kazuto Kirigaya we have noticed an anomoly on you report card all A+ so we have decided to let you move up a grade to give you a bigger 'challenge' your new classroom will be 12B- Princibal Klein," (Yes Klein is the princibal XD)  
"Then that means that we're..." Asuna was cut off  
"In the same class!" Kirito says intusiastically,  
Asuna hugs Kirito and kisses him...  
"Now I can see you all day long!" Asuna says  
"Me too," Kirito says as they kiss,  
"Hey lovebirds ya better get to bed Its 9:00" Sugu says,  
"Ok Sugu" Kirito said,  
So they walk hand in hand to Kirito's room.  
And lay down...  
Asuna with her head on his chest...  
Kirito with his arms around her waist...  
Drifted off into a peaceful sleep...  
The next day...  
Kirito got up at 6:00 so he could be awake for Asuna. Seeing her wake up energized him...  
He pecked her on the nose.  
Her beautiful chesnut eyes flutter open to see Kirito's staring right back.  
"Goodmorning sleepy," Kirito says with a smile,  
"Goodmorning Kirito..." she says still half asleep and a lazy smile,  
Everything about her made him want to ask her to marry him but he didn't have a ring,  
"Sleep well?" Kirito said,  
"Yes I was with you" Asuna said Happily,  
"Should we get dressed?" Kirito asks blushing from her last comment...  
"Y-yeah" Asuna said "Ill get dressed in the closet"  
"Ok..." Kirito said  
Kirito changed from his night wear to his school uniform.  
Unknown to Kirito that Asuna peeked in the process.  
When she saw Kirito naked she giggled a bit then went back to changing...  
#Peeped XD  
Once Kirito and Asuna was done changeing...  
Kirito and Asuna got on his bike. Asuna Loved it on Kirito's bike she got so close to him...  
Then Kirito drove them to school...  
So they walk hand in hand to their lockers which were right next to each other, Got their stuff and went to class together...  
Kirito wanted to sit next to Asuna but Lizabeth was already there and the only seat open was on the other side of the room...  
He wanted to sit next to Asuna (Duh) but at this point that was impossible...So he had to sit in the other side of the room. Luckily they could still see eachother.  
At this point the teacher already had started class...  
 **Hey guys Atomic here again so this next part will be different I have to get this uploaded soon So the class periods will be in a timeline...**

Period 1: Math

Kirito writes down his notes with his left hand and draws Asuna in his right as a present for her...  
Asuna glances at kirito kun a few times dreamily...  
She also notices a few other girls looking at him lustfuly...  
As soon as she saw this a million thought invaded her mind...  
Did they like him?  
Did they want to take him away from her?  
And other thoughts like that...

Period 2 science

Kirito obviously picks Asuna for his lab partner...  
But some girls are trying to get close to him...  
This made Asuna mad... She was very close to going Yandere...  
Then one girl asked him to go to the prom with her... He said and that he was going to ask Asuna but... She was furious because Kirito was hers... She went up to that girl.  
"Hey can I speak with you for a moment?" Asuna asked the girl,  
"Ok Asuna chan," She said  
They both went into the bathroom.  
"That boy you were asking to the prom..." Asuna said,  
"Yeah He is really cute!" The girl said.  
At this Asuna went up to her and said...  
"He is mine!"  
"W-what?" the girl asks  
"That boy was the black swords man my boyfriend..." Asuna said  
"Y-your boyfriend? Asuna chan I am so sorry" She said,  
"Please stay away from Kirito kun..." Asuna said with clenched teeth.  
"I-I will." The girl fearfully said as she ran out of the classroom

Period 3 Art.

In art class they werre supposed to draw the most important thing to themselves.  
While most people drew food or clothes Asuna drew Kirito and Kirito drew Asuna.  
They both did an amazing job and the teacher showed off their paintings.  
"These art the most detailed most beautiful portraits ever but you were supposed to draw what is most important to you" The art teacher said,  
"The answer to that is simple Asuna is the most important thing to me," Kirito said  
This made Asuna blush.  
"Well then you both get 120% For extra credit! Good job Here's your art back" The art teacher said,  
As soon as kirito was handed the art he gave it to asuna...  
"Read the back" He whispers,  
She reads 'Asuna will you go to the prom with me?' She responds "Dummy! of course"

Period 4 Lunch

Asuna packed their lunch.  
"I got your favorite!" Asuna said with a smile,  
She pulls out Kirito's spicy sandwiches.  
"Oh sandwich san I missed you" Kirito said.  
#KiritoxSandwich XD  
Asuna coughs to get kirito's attention.  
"Oh uhhhh" Kirito says with a mouthful...  
"You don't love that sandwich more than me do you?" Asuna asks  
"No of course not!" Kirito says blushing.  
"Good..." Asuna says as she rests her head on his shoulder.  
Not knowing that Lizabeth and Lisa were watching.  
"Oh my god I am so jelous!" Lizabeth said  
"Even though you shouldn't spy on them" Lisa said  
Now back to Asuna and Kirito...  
"You are the best cook on the whole world Asuna!" Kirito said,  
"Awww Thanks" Asuna said  
"Don't thank me for telling the truth..." Kirito said getting a light punch on the arm...  
"Well we better go to our next class..." Asuna said.  
"Ok..." Kirito said

Period 5 Tech

For Kirito this was an easy class he built a computer when he was 5!  
So when they worked on Circuts and mother boards he had all the answers!  
Asuna didn't know much so Kirito helped her out..  
He told her all the parts and where they go and eventually after an hour of work They built their computer.  
"Good job Asuna! You learn fast!." Kirito said,  
"Awww you did the work Kirito Kun!" Asuna said,

Period 6 Study hall

Kirito and Asuna had no home work so they went outside and talked during study hall  
"So do you like it in 12th grade?" Asuna asked,  
"Of course I do I am with you!" Kirito responds,  
Asuna blushes...  
"Your so cute when you blush like that..." Kirito said,  
"Hey your blushing too!" Asuna said,  
"Oh I am uhhh..." Kirito said nervously  
"Its ok your really cute when you blush as well..." Asuna said pecking him on the cheek.

After study hall the couple grabbed their stuff and walked back to Kirito's house  
"Hey Asuna I forgot when is the prom?" Kirito said  
"In a week..." Asuna said  
"Wow that soon? What should I wear?" Kirito asks  
"A tuxedo." Asuna responds  
"Wow that formal ok I have a tux in my closet washed and ready to go" Kirito said  
"Great!" Asuna said  
"What do we do now?" Kirito asks,  
Asuna Kisses Kirito.  
"Hey what was that about?" Kirito asks enjoying the kiss  
"First of all asking me to go to the prom in an amazing way. Second of all... I love you" Asuna says

 **THE END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys atomic here with part 5 of the Snowed in series! This one will be about the school prom. LOTS O FLUFFY STUFF  
**

 ** _I DONT OWN THE SONGS OR CHARECTERS IN THIS_**

It was a big night for Kirito to night was the prom He was rushing to change into his black and gray tux so he could pick up Asuna.  
Asuna was doing the same she wanted to get ready so Kirito could pick her up.  
She had a beautiful White and red dress that was tight around her waist.  
Kirito rode his motorcycle to Asuna's house.  
As soon as Kirito pulled up Asuna sped up...  
Once she was done she ran out and gave kirito a kiss on the cheek. And hopped on his bike and they Rode to the school...  
Once there Asuna began to shake in nervousness,  
"What are you shaking about" Kirito asks  
"Nothing I'm just cold" Asuna Lied, She was scared that some one would try to take Kirito from her...  
"Hey don't worry we will be fine" Kirito said,  
Asuna nodded and says "Ok kirito lets go in!"  
They were the first people there other than the DJ...  
"I guess were early... Hey I have to talk to the DJ I'll be right back..." Kirito says  
Kirito walks up to the DJ and gives him a Mixtape Labeled Asuna's favorite songs "Hey play this when I give you the thumbs up..."  
The DJ nods "For your girl right..." He says  
Kirito nods.  
Asuna got suspicious about this...  
"What were you two talking about?" Asuna asks  
"Its a surprise..." Kirito responds  
This made Asuna even more suspisious...  
"Okay..." she said  
People began to arrive and Flight (By tristam and brakem) Began to play...  
Asuna and Kirito loved this song when the base dropped they danced...  
They were having a lot of fun already then they started to play Tokyo Machine ( Monstercat)  
Then they started to dance even faster  
"This is so much fun" Asuna says,  
Kirito flashes the DJ a thumbs up.  
The DJ nods and he puts in the mixtape...  
Crossing Fields begins to play from the speakers one of Asuna's favorite songs...  
She hugs kirito "Was this your doing?" She asks  
"Maybe" Kirito asks "Do you want to dance?"  
"Yes Kirito" She says  
The two dance spinning with Asuna swore she saw Kirito with his black wyrym coat on for a second...  
Kirito thought he saw Asuna in her Knight's of the.  
blood oath uniform...  
Then Yume Sekai (Dream world) begins to play...  
Asuna puts her head on Kirito's chest and entangles their hands Kirito puts one hand on her waist and they slow dance together Kirito and Asuna both felt like they were on the clouds.  
Asuna kisses kirito's cheek and says "I love you."  
"I love you too" Kirito said steping Left and right as Asuna does the same...  
Then a girl comes up to kirito and asks "Can I have the next dance?"  
"I uhh I uhh" Kirito says embarassed He didn't want to stop dancing with Asuna, But he didn't want to be rude...  
"Sorry no I can't." Kirito responds,  
This made Asuna smile knowing that he denied the girl for her...  
Then the song star tear began to play...  
"Now I know this is your doing" Asuna says to Kirito this was another of her favorite songs...  
"You got me..." Kirito said with a chuckle...  
Kirito spins Asuna around and when she comes back she clutches his chest and kisses him right on the Lips...  
Kirito kisses back...  
She puts her head on his chest once again and they dance once again Kirito still in a daze from the kiss...  
Kirito Felt as if a light filled his body They danced until midnight because asuna had to go home.  
When she rode home she felt truely happy.  
"This has been the best night of my life Kirito thank you so much!" Asuna said happily,  
"No problem I had an amazing time as well!"  
Asuna lands a kiss on his cheek.  
"Bye Asuna" Kirito said Blushing,  
"Bye I love you Kirito" She said as she walked into her home smileing as Kirito rode away.

 **THE END FOR NOW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey All my Nukes (That is what I call my fans) i wanted to apoligise and well I had a serious wrighters block... So It is the holidays so what the heck Christmas special... XD**

"Damn Its so cold..." Kazuto/Kirito said walking through the streets to get to the jewelry store... For Asuna's christmas present... He was going to ask Asuna the question!  
He Picked a Silver ring. with an obsidian and ruby gem.. 'Beautiful' Kirito thought as he gave 156,000 yen to the cashier...  
Meanwhile Asuna was trying to find a present for kirito,  
then she turned to her right and saw a man selling preorders for Atmuspere 2.0... "Perfect" She shrieked with delight!  
Kirito wraped up Asuna's ring in colorful wrapping paper...and put a note inside... (You'll see wut it says XD) SUSPENCE DUH DUH DUUUHHHH!  
After they bought their presents They walked over to Asuna's house to Decorate the Tree...  
"Hey Asuna!" Kirito says  
"Hey Kirito!" Asuna said with glee... "What did you get me?" She asks mischeviously...  
"You'll have to wait Asuna..." Kirito said as Asuna leaned in for a Kiss...  
Kazuto Kissed back as Asuna nuzzled him...  
"I hope you like it..." Kazuto said...  
"I know I will..." Asuna said...  
The two walked in and Sat on the couch...  
Asuna Had her head on his chest...  
Kirito was running his fingers through her hair...  
 **[OMG WHY AM I PUTTING SO MANY (...)!]**  
Then after fifteen minites the couple stood up and walked over to the tree hand in hand,  
And decorated it until it shone like a rainbow,  
"Its beautiful," Asuna said  
 **I think you all know what kirito is about to say XD  
** "Almost as beautiful as you" Kirito said  
"That was really cheesy..." Asuna said  
"Yep, I know," Kirito says with a smile,  
"It was sweet anyways," She says with a smile,  
Kirito puts his box under the tree trying to hide it as a surprise,  
Asuna does as well,  
Kirito walked into the kitchen with Asuna to make Dinner in SAO Kirito was a terrible cook but IRL he was pretty good...  
Asuna was three times better IRL than in SAO and she was just as fast!  
Kirito actually wanted to make this like SAO so he had made Rabbit He even hunted it!  
Asuna was really happy cooking this it brought back so many good memories but she wondered why he chose this one,  
Once it was finished the couple sat down at the table and talked about there grades and what was there plans in new aincrad Like what dungeons they would grind What Bosses they will fight.  
They also heard that there will be a holiday Boss so they will check this out after they open presents...  
After the rabbit was finished...  
"That was even better than the raguot rabbit!" Asuna said,  
"Yeah! It was!" Kirito said  
"Can we open presents now..." Asuna said childishly,  
"Sure!" Kirito said,  
The two walk out into the livingroom and walk to the tree...  
"One present at a time Asuna" Kirito says  
"There are only two presents" Asuna said with a glare at kirito...  
"I uhh I..." Kirito tried to say,  
"Just kidding now you open yours first!" Asuna said  
Kirito looked at Asuna's gift it was flat and in an envolope...  
He picks up the envolope and opens it...  
"WOW!" Kirito says "A PREORDER FOR THE NEW ATMUSPERE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"  
"Your welcome Kirito!" Asuna says with glee  
"Now you open yours" Kirito says smiling,  
Asuna opens the gift and almost passes out when she see's what is inside!  
"Oh... my... god..." She says Wide eyed  
Kirito bends down on one knee  
"Will you marry me?" Asuna reads the note in the box and looks at kirito and the ring...  
"Dummy..." She says "Of course I will!" Asuna says leaping onto Kirito making him fall over.  
"Ouch!" Kirito says as he falls to the ground,  
"Sorry!" Asuna says.  
"Its alright..." Kirito says  
"Well in that case..." Asuna says leaning in for a kiss,  
Kirito kisses back...

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Kirito had bought a black tux and dress shoes Asuna Had bought a red and white wedding dress that shone as she walked down the aisle to her husband-to-be.  
Asuna's mother thought Sugou would make a better suitor but she was happy anyways, Asuna's Father thought the oppisite He loved kirito like a son!  
So when Asuna reached Kirito, Kirito lifted her veil covering her face He wanted to kiss her now but well... You know,  
The pastor was wearing Purpe vestments,  
"Dear Beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union of Yukki Asuna And Kirigaya Kazuto," The pastor said, "Kazuto do you take Asuna Yukki to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health?"  
"I do..." Kirito says with tears of joy in his eyes  
"Asuna do you do as well?"  
"I do..." Asuna says with tears of joy in her eyes as well,  
"Then under the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The pastor says  
Kirito forcefully kisses asuna as she kisses back. It was the best kiss Kirito ever gave her...

 **2 years later**

Kirito was out in the work shop it was there 2 year aniversary she wondered what he was making when he walked out and grabbed his nervegear and took it to his workshop and plugged his nervegear into a Android clone of Yui... "Project Yui" He says proud of his work,  
Asuna couldnt take it anymore she walked into his workshop and saw his nervegear plugged into... "YUI" She said  
"Happy aniversary" Kirito says "She should be awake in 15 minites!"  
"Kirito I am so happy!" Asuna says,  
"She will be like a normal little girl!" Kirito says,  
It seemed like an eternity waiting for Yui but 15 minites later her eyes fluttered open,  
"Hello Mama and Papa" The little girl said  
"Hello Yui" Both Asuna and Kirito said in unison.  
The three hugged for almost an hour before Asuna said "Thank you Kirito I love you..."  
Kirito responded "Your welcome asuna I love you too..."  
They share a passionite kiss with yui averting her eyes XD  
"I am so proud of you Kirito..."

 **THE END**


End file.
